SCP Ánima
by Dark Opal Infinity
Summary: ... todo ser vivo esta condenado a morir,... pero el, esta condenado a vivir,... lo que haces con el tiempo es lo que define todo,... esta es su historia,... que le deparara la Suerte?


**… accediendo a los archivos confidenciales de la fundación S.C.P…**

 **… buscando datos…**

 **… búsqueda completada…**

 **… recibiendo información…**

 **… advertencia: error crítico detectado, información parcialmente corrupta, si continua no habrá garantía de que la información este completa…**

 **… desea continuar? no/[si]**

 **… completando descarga…**

 **… descarga completa…**

 **… resultado: expediente fragmentado de los últimos ***** **años de investigación con respecto al correspondiente espécimen dentro y fuera de las instalaciones de la fundación S.C.P…**

 **… abriendo archivo…**

 **S.C.P** ***

 **Nombre Clave:** _ **Ánima**_ **.**

 **Clasificación: Safe.**

 **Descripción física:** S.C.P *** es físicamente un joven varón que aparenta una edad aproximada de 18-25 años, con una altura aproximada entre 1.70 m-1.75 m, una piel tan pálida como la nieve misma, con un peso aproximado de 70 k-80 k, de cabello negro largo y descuidado, en pocas palabras, es igual a muchos jóvenes humanos…, a excepción de una gran y hasta ahora inexplicable anomalía física visible en su rostro…, mientras que su ojo izquierdo es negro como es común en muchos seres humanos…, su ojo derecho… no llega siquiera a aparentar ser un ojo normal…

 **Descripción de la anomalía física:** el ojo derecho de S.C.P *** se asemeja a una especie de cristal de un color azulejo claro, sin pupila, y con unas diminutas partículas brillantes que flotan constantemente y sin ningún orden específico dentro de este "globo ocular", a falta de mejor información, a estas partículas se les ha denominado como "chispas blancas", y en el centro exacto de este "cristal" reside una "chispa blanca" aproximadamente 5 veces del tamaño que las demás, y a diferencia de las otras, esta es la única que se mantiene fija en el centro del "globo ocular", sin moverse…

 **Primer contacto con la fundación S.C.P:** S.C.P *** fue detectado una tarde del día *** del mes *** del año***, aproximadamente a las 13 horas, cuando estaba caminando directamente hacia los terrenos de la fundación…, los miembros del personal lo captaron a través de las cámaras de seguridad de larga distancia, por lo que fue intersectado inmediatamente, debido a que está estrictamente prohibido el paso a esta área y a cualquier área de la fundación a cualquier ser o criatura que no pertenezca a la fundación…, sin embargo, al entrar en contacto con él por primera vez, el personal pudo percatarse de que no era un civil común y corriente, ya que este provocaba una sensación de sospecha e inseguridad, al igual que todo lo que es resguardado dentro de las instalaciones…, por ese motivo, y por precaución, fue escoltado al interior de las instalaciones, donde seria interrogado, y de ser necesario, procesado y contenido…,… y así fue…

 **Interrogatorio realizado por la doctora** *** **:** los requisitos de seguridad para dicho interrogatorio fueron mínimos a primera instancia, pues S.C.P *** no parecía ser de mucho cuidado aun así, el personal se mantuvo alerta a cualquier posible cambio repentino de comportamiento…, el interrogatorio tuvo lugar en una habitación cerrada, sin ventanas, con un solo foco de luz en el techo, y de solo una puerta, en dicha habitación, S.C.P *** se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio, esperando pacientemente y sin siquiera hacer algún gesto o emitir algún sonido…, solo con una mirada fija hacia el vacío…, la doctora *** fue la científica designada por el personal superior para ser quien investigara a fondo a S.C.P ***, y para determinar su auténtico nivel de peligro, ella y 2 miembros del personal que servirían como apoyo en caso de emergencia, entraron a la habitación done estaba S.C.P ***, y ahí, la doctora realizo su trabajo…

 **Las preguntas más importantes realizadas por la doctora la doctora *** fueron las siguientes:**

 **¿Quién eres y de dónde provienes?** (S.C.P *** parecía quedar pensativo, aun a pesar de su ya de por si silenciosa actitud…, luego alzo su fría mirada hacia la doctora *** y le respondió…) **…** **soy alguien…, alguien de algún lugar…, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo…, en realidad, ya no importa ni quien soy…** (… su respuesta solo genero intrigas a los presentes, su tono de voz que por primera vez se había escuchado, resulto ser bajo, calmado y algo profundo, lo que no ayudó mucho…)

 **¿Tienes algún nombre?** (S.C.P *** mostro una mirada algo confundida…, para luego responderle…) **… quizá…, seguramente lo tuve…, en algún momento…, pero ya no puedo recordarlo…, ya no tiene importancia para mi…, ya no significa nada…** (En aquel momento, el personal presente no lograba comprender del todo a S.C.P ***, lo cual resulto incomodo, por lo que prosiguieron adelante, y esperaron a poder revelar sus misterios más adelante…)

 **¿Qué es ese objeto que ocupa tu orificio ocular?** (tal parecía que esa pregunta en particular le provocaba algo de incomodidad a S.C.P ***, pero era sin duda una de las más importantes para la investigación…, sin embargo, tras unos segundos en silencio, este respondió…) **… mi prisión…, mi condena…, porque?,… no lo sé…** (Su peculiar selección de palabras les causo una sensación de inseguridad a los presentes…, y antes de que la doctora formulara próxima pregunta, S.C.P *** continuo hablando…) **… pero puedo ver…, puedo ver igual que ustedes ven…, como si fuera mi ojo…, pero no lo es…, es extraño…, si…, pero yo tampoco lo entendí nunca…, solo lo acepte…, después de todo…, he tenido mucho tiempo para aceptarlo…, mucho más tiempo del que quisiera…** (…incomodo, realmente incomodo, sus respuestas eran cada vez más confusas, aunque pareciese que S.C.P *** entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba, por lo que la doctora pudo concluir en ese momento que S.C.P *** no tenía un comportamiento desorientado ni errático…, solo que aún no lograban entenderlo con la claridad que necesitaban…)

 **¿Cuándo hablas de "tiempo", quieres decir tus "años de vida"?** (curiosamente, la respuesta de S.C.P *** fue rápida y directa…) **si…** (… pero igualmente insatisfactoria…) **¿De cuántos años estamos hablando exactamente?** (pregunto la doctora…, S.C.P *** cerro sus ojos en estado de concentración por unos momentos…, y tras abrirlos, su respuesta fue **…)… años?,… no,… mas,… mucho más,… demasiado,… más que demasiado,… y ya estoy cansado de esperar…** (A qué se refería con eso?, porque esa especifica selección de palabras que sonaban tan contundentes?… aun a pesar de la duda, era mejor seguir avanzando para no malgastar tiempo innecesariamente…)

 **¿Sabes en qué lugar te encuentras?** (una vez más, S.C.P *** quedo en silencio antes de responder…, y luego…) **… estoy aquí…, en este lugar…, un lugar donde sé que hay… muchos más como yo…** (… otra respuesta que no esperaban, más aún porque comenzaron a sospechar que S.C.P *** sabía muy bien en donde estaba…, la pregunta es, porque vendría aquí?)

 **¿Qué quieres decir con más como tú?** (en este punto, la preocupación se hizo presente…, luego de unos momentos más de silencio, S.C.P *** respondió con su mirada fija en la doctora y su calmado tono…) **… criaturas…, objetos…, rarezas…, fenómenos…, tantos nombres…, tantas cualidades…, al final, todos ustedes piensan en el mismo nombre…, peligros…, peligros para la humanidad…, peligros que deben ser… contenidos…** (… fue impactante…, realmente impactante…, este misterioso ser que se presentó aquí de la nada demostró poseer conocimiento de la fundación S.C.P, aunque no directamente…, es aquí, cuando las próximas preguntas se volverían más profundas, para poder descifrar a que se estaban enfrentando los miembros de la fundación…)

 **¿Cómo lograste encontrar estas instalaciones?** (posiblemente la pregunta principal…, y al igual que las otras ocasiones, S.C.P *** quedo pensativo antes de responder, como si buscara la selección correcta de palabras…, y entonces respondió **…)… buscándolo…, y buscándolo…, fue difícil…, pero creo que tuve algo de suerte… para variar…, tuve un largo tiempo para lograr encontrarlo…, y lo hice…, solo era cuestión de tiempo…** (Decía mucho, y a la vez no explicaba mucho…, ese es el efecto que S.C.P *** provocaba con sus respuestas…)

 **¿Entonces si estas consiente del lugar al que viniste?** (S.C.P *** solo asintió en silencio…), **¿y también el propósito de estas instalaciones** (S.C.P *** volvió a asentir en silencio…), **si eso es cierto, porque viniste aquí voluntariamente?, que es lo que pretendías hacer?** (… solo hubo silencio…, como si no pudiese encontrar una repuesta fácil a esa pregunta…, pero el silencio ceso cuando la doctora repitió nuevamente sus preguntas…), **te lo preguntare nuevamente, porque querías venir aquí por ti mismo?, que es lo que quieres?** (los segundos pasaron…, la doctora estaba por volver a preguntar, pero justo antes, S.C.P *** volvió fijar esa seca mirada en ella, y finalmente le respondió…) **… necesito… su ayuda…, por favor…, me siento…, me siento atrapado…, quiero…, quiero ser… libre…** (… confusión, intriga, inseguridad, son solo algunas de las sensaciones que S.C.P *** producía desde su aparición, y ahora, con esto que había dicho, los dejo con aun más dudas que respuestas…)

… luego de un aproximado de 2 horas de interrogatorio, la doctora *** termino con esa parte de la investigación, la cual dejo con más dudas que respuestas, por lo que se sugirió pasar a la siguiente fase de las pruebas…, la experimentación…

 **Proceso de experimentación estándar designado para S.C.P** *** **:** lo primero fue realizar pruebas de sangre para determinar si poseía alguna otra anomalía genética en su A.D.N además del notorio cristal en su globo ocular…, las muestras de su sangre a primera vista no poseían ninguna peculiaridad, ni un color diferente al rojo habitual en los seres humanos, ni un olor diferente…, pero cuando se comenzaron a utilizar químicos para ver la reacción de su sangre…, los resultados fueron asombrosos…

La sangre de S.C.P *** poseía la inexplicable capacidad de auto-purificarse, sin importar a cuantas variedades de venenos o toxinas se le expusiera…, liquidas, solidas, gaseosas, su sangre simplemente absorbía cualquier clase de corrupción con la que entrase en contacto y la disolvía completamente…

Tras este hallazgo tan peculiar, era tiempo de que las pruebas pasaran a hacerse directamente al cuerpo de S.C.P ***, pero las pruebas debían ser más contundentes, hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo volver a utilizar los mismos químicos directamente sobre él, pues llegaron na la conclusión de que S.C.P *** seria… **inmune** …

Esta vez, se tomaría una pequeña muestra de su carne obtenida de un dedo pulgar, cortada con mucho cuidado con un fino bisturí…, la intención era observar que otras cualidades podría poseer el trozo de piel cortada…, pero otro hallazgo se les adelanto…, al observar detenidamente la cortada en su dedo, se percataron de como lentamente su carne se regeneraba con relativa velocidad, y al cabo de tan solo 1 minuto, esa cortada se había recuperado por completo, como si nunca se hubiese hecho en primer lugar…

Dado que S.C.P *** resulto muy cooperativo con todos los procedimientos estándares durante su evaluación, se tomaron medidas para que durante todo el resto de este proceso las pruebas fuesen lo menos dolorosas y los más cuidadosas posibles…, aunque de cualquier manera, S.C.P *** no expresaba ninguna muestra de dolor por los experimentos, y el personal no estaba seguro de si simplemente resistía el dolor de también era inmune a el…

Las pruebas continuaron…, los resultados seguían dando mucho de que hablar…, las especulaciones comenzaron a hacerse múltiples y variadas…, pero la conclusión… aún era un total misterio…, se desconocía que provocaba que S.C.P *** tuviese la capacidad de regenerarse o de como su sangre se adaptaba a cualquier componente químico, pero el mayor misterio, aún era el asunto de su "ojo" derecho…, los miembros del personal no tuvieron más opción, no podían arriesgarse a que hubiese algo que pasasen por alto y poner en peligro al mundo exterior…, por lo que S.C.P *** fue contenido ese mismo día…, y con base a los pocos resultados obtenidos tan solo en ese día de investigación, se le asigno temporalmente a S.C.P *** la clasificación **Safe** , que es la más baja de los niveles peligro, que son: **Safe, Euclid, y keter**

 **Proceso de contención de S.C.P** *** **:** S.C.P *** fue contenido dentro de las instalaciones en una habitación de mínima seguridad que simulaba a una de hotel, con cama, baño, luz, y todo los recursos básicos necesarios…, cada 3 horas desde las 5 am hasta las 7 pm, un guardia de las instalaciones realizaría un patrullaje por su habitación solo para asegurarse de que no haya un cambio agresivo o violento en su comportamiento, cosa que hasta ahora no ha sucedido…, todos los días a las 12 pm se realizarían las correspondientes pruebas en él, las cuales duran solo un par de horas, y a las que S.C.P *** aún se mantiene cooperativo…, S.C.P *** suele pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en silencio en su habitación, distrayéndose con los libros que se le proporcionan para su entretenimiento…

 **Profundización en la investigación de S.C.P ***:** a diferencia de muchos de los S.C.P contenidos dentro de las instalaciones, S.C.P *** no ha representado problema alguno, por lo que aun se ha mantenido la mínima seguridad en él, pero el patrullaje y las precauciones estándares no disminuirán, no se puede correr ningún riesgo…, ha media que el tiempo transcurre, y el misterio que se envuelve alrededor de S.C.P *** aún sigue sin comprenderse del todo, las investigaciones a un continúan, y la información hasta ahora obtenida, resulta interesante, pero verdaderamente inquietante, no porque pueda resultar realmente peligrosa, sino por lo difícil de comprenderla…

S.C.P *** puede regenerar su tejido, eso ya ha quedado establecido y registrado, y más allá de eso, los datos más recientes demuestran que también puede adaptar su cuerpo a cualquier tipo de componente que se infiltre en él, como ya se especulaba después de mucho experimentar con su sangre y ver como resistía y disolvía los químicos que en esta se aplicaban…, pero nuevas teorías se hicieron presentes…, teorías principalmente en algo que resultaba difícil de creer, y que el personal tendrían que observarlo por sí mismo para poder confirmarlo o negarlo…, se hablaba de algo que ningún ser humano ha sido capaz de lograr desde los inicios hasta nuestros días actuales…, **regeneración celular** …

Para poner a prueba esta teoría, se acordó que se tomaría en consideración la opinión del propio S.C.P ***, puesto que desde su contención no ha demostrado ningún signo de violencia, le permitirían elegir si deseaba participar o no en este experimento sumamente riesgoso…, después de todo, si la teoría se equivocaba, S.C.P *** terminaría **perdiendo una parte du su cuerpo** …

Para la gran sorpresa del personal y de la doctora *** quien desde el principio a dirigido esta investigación, S.C.P *** accedió sin preocupación alguna…, eso hizo que el personal se preguntara si S.C.P *** estaba verdaderamente consciente del riesgo, pero así era, S.C.P *** realmente sabia de lo que hablaban, y aun así accedió, sin temor, sin preocupación, y sin titubear…, lo que hizo que esta vez los miembros del personal designados se preguntaran si en realidad eran ellos los que ignoraban algo importante…

 **Resultado de la investigación de S.C.P** *** **:** el dedo *** de la mano *** de S.C.P *** fue cortado con una herramienta especial que dejaba un corte fino…, a pesar de eso, S.C.P *** no mostro signo alguno de dolor, por lo que aún no pudimos determinar si es inmune al dolor, o posee una capacidad superior a la del ser humano ordinario de soportarlo…, pero el propósito de este experimento se cumplió… perfectamente…, y el resultado…, si bien era el esperado, de cualquier manera, resultaba impresionante de ver…

A un ritmo algo lento, pero seguro, el dedo cortado de S.C.P *** comenzaba regenerarse desde el hueso, pasando por la carne, hasta llegar a la piel…, le tomo aproximadamente *** minutos el regenerarse por completo…, el experimento fue un éxito…, la teoría se había comprobado…, S.C.P *** puede regenerar cualquier parte de su cuerpo…, en pocas palabras, a pesar de que aún se desconoce mucho sobre S.C.P ***, podemos confirmar que él es lo que físicamente se conoce como un ser… **inmortal** …

Con esta nueva información, nuevas pruebas fueron realizadas con el pasar de los meses, todas con el consentimiento de S.C.P ***, por muy viscerales que estas pudiesen ser para cualquier otro ser vivo, pero para S.C.P ***, es como si no significaran nada…, desde cortar todos los dedos de su cuerpo, hasta cortarle una extremidad entera, desde anestesiarlo para evitarle el posible dolor de tomar alguno de sus órganos, y de la misma forma, en otra ocasión extraer sus ojos, cortar su lengua, sus orejas, y otras partes del cuerpo…, sin importar que tan terrible pudiese sonar el próximo experimento, y que de echo le diésemos la opción de reusarse, S.C.P *** siempre estaba dispuesto a colaborar con la investigación…, y el resultado siempre era el mismo, S.C.P *** recuperaba cualquier parte de su cuerpo, interna o externa que pudiésemos extraer de el…, y con este hecho ya establecido, reconocido, y aceptado, se decidió darle a S.C.P *** un largo tiempo de descanso, en el cual, estos experimentos cesarían, hasta que tuviésemos nuevas teorías que quisiésemos comprobar, desde luego, con su previa aprobación…

 **Inicio de la investigación de la anomalía principal de S.C.P** *** **:** días…, semanas…, meses…, S.C.P *** ya se había acostumbrado completamente a su confinamiento dentro de las instalaciones de la fundación, y tras pasar un tiempo, el personal seguía deliberando muchas teorías con respecto a S.C.P ***, aunque preguntas como su origen, su edad, o incluso algo tan simple como su nombre, nunca fueron descubiertos, y se presume que serán datos que nunca tendrán respuesta, pues al parecer, ni siquiera S.C.P *** logra recordar con claridad esa información, pues el afirma que, le ha perdido tanto el interés a todo eso, que ya hasta lo ha olvidado…

Sin embargo los experimentos se retomaron, pues aún había algo obvio que se debía atender…, el asunto más intrigante de todos, el "ojo derecho" de S.C.P ***, y lo que este es en verdad…

 **Entrevista previa al comienzo de la investigación de la anomalía:** nuevamente la doctora *** fue la encargada de retomar los experimentos, pero antes de que estos comenzaran, la doctora sugirió realizarle una nueva entrevista a S.C.P *** para intentar que esta vez, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente les dé una respuesta más clara con respecto a su anomalía y lo que esta conllevaba…

Durante dicha entrevista realizada esta vez en la habitación de S.C.P ***, y con mayor privacidad, solos él y la doctora, mientras el resto del personal observaba a través de las cámaras…, a S.C.P *** se le notaba mucho más relajado que antes, se podría decir que le ha desarrollado confianza a la doctora ***, lo cual resulta mucho más conveniente…

S.C.P *** nos di más información de la que poseíamos originalmente, y que actualmente ayudaba a llenar algunos espacios vacíos en nuestra investigación…, S.C.P *** afirmaba que el cristal que posee como reemplazo de su globo ocular derecho, ha estado con el desde siempre, desde que el posee memoria, y que ni siquiera él ha podido descubrir todo lo relacionado al respecto, como porque lo tenía?, o porque específicamente él lo poseía?, y más importante, que utilidad tenía el cristal?, pero lo que si sabía, es que por alguna razón que ni con todos los recursos de investigación a disposición de la fundación hemos podido averiguar, su cristal es el responsable de que S.C.P *** sea lo que es…, **un ente que no tiene permitido morir** …

 **Alma** …, por increíble que fuese para la doctora *** y para el personal que observaba la entrevista a través de las cámaras, esa fue la palabra exacta que S.C.P *** utilizo para describir aquella luz que contenía su cristal…, su alma estaba como atrapada en ese cristal, y mientras su alma no fuera libre, S.C.P *** jamás podría abandonar este mundo…, un descubrimiento asombroso, y que una vez más, abrí las puertas a nuevas teorías y métodos de investigación, pero eso ya se pondría a prueba más adelante…

 **Resultado de la investigación de la anomalía principal de S.C.P** *** **:** en el experimento, se extrajo el cristal de la cuenca derecha de S.C.P ***, y al extraerlo, se observó más a fondo…, el cristal no aparentaba poder más información que lo que ya se había descubierto anteriormente, ni siquiera al observarlo de manera panorámica…, S.C.P *** parecía estar en perfectas condiciones a pesar de ya no tener el cristal incrustado, pero afirmaba que ya no podía ver por "ese ojo"

La investigación se centró principalmente en el cristal, pero por más análisis que se le hizo durante todo el día de investigación, no se pudo encontrar ningún otro dato, por lo que se pasó a experimentar con el cuerpo de S.C.P *** ahora que ya no poseía el cristal, para comprobar si habría algún cambio…

Para no arriesgarse a un resultado no deseado, únicamente se repitieron los 2 experimentos que se le hicieron originalmente el día de su contención, una muestra de sangre, y un ligero corte de carne…, pero el resultado se comprobó que fue el mismo, aun a pesar de que el cristal estuviese separado de el…, la investigación continuo por un par de semanas, y en este tiempo, S.C.P *** estuvo separado de su **"cristal ocular"** como se acordó llamarlo de manera oficial, pero al final, por más que lo investigaban, no lograron ver más allá de las "chispas blancas" que dentro de el habían, así que el personal no logro obtener mejor información, por lo que se tras realizarle a S.C.P *** una operación, se le coloco nuevamente el "cristal ocular"

 **Asignación de nombre clave:** con toda la información obtenida hasta el momento, principalmente tomando en cuenta que al parecer S.C.P *** **es un ser antiguo e imposible de destruir** , que ha estado deambulado por en este mundo por mucho más tiempo del que nunca nadie ha estado, el personal superior finalmente le asigno un nombre clave a S.C.P *** por el cual llamarlo, ya que es uno de los pocos S.C.P dentro de las instalaciones que se comporta de manera cooperativa y sin causar problemas…, el nombre clave asignado fue: **Anima**

 **Todas las peticiones realizadas por S.C.P *** desde su contención hasta la fecha:**

 **Un televisor para entretenimiento audio-visual del mundo exterior** (la petición fue **aprobada** , debido a la colaboración y buen comportamiento de S.C.P ***)

 **Una computadora para mayor acceso al entretenimiento del mundo exterior** (la petición fue **aprobada** , pero con la **precaución** de utilizar un sistema especialmente diseñado por la fundación S.C.P, para que cualquier información o archivo que entrase o saliese de la red por medio de esta computadora fuese irastreable, y así no poner en riesgo la confidencialidad de la fundación…)

 **Un tiempo predeterminado en algún lugar tranquilo del mundo exterior** (la petición fue **denegada** , pues aún era muy pronto para permitirle a S.C.P *** salir de las instalaciones…, se esperarían unos meses más para determinar si su comportamiento y cooperación con los miembros de la fundación, haría que se ganara el ubicarle algún lugar para pasa un tiempo en el exterior…)

 **Una lista de información sobre todos los S.C.P contenidos en las instalaciones** (la petición quedo **denegada** durante un largo tiempo, pero tras evaluar el buen comportamiento de S.C.P *** durante los primeros meses en las instalaciones, se **aprobó** concederle ese acceso, únicamente a la información más básica, que consistía en los números de los S.C.P, sus nombres claves, y su nivel de riesgo, con la condición de que explicara los motivos que lo llevaron a esta petición en primer lugar…, y su respuesta, y se cita exactamente como la dijo, fue la siguiente: **"quiero conocer mejor a los otros…, tal vez podría interesarme en alguien…, o en algo…, y ustedes podrían hacer hallazgos…, grandes hallazgos…"** , en aquel momento, no se comprendió muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero a lo largo del tiempo, la respuesta apareció por si misma…)

 **Permitirle de vez en cuando tener un contacto con el S.C.P 343** (originalmente esta petición fue **denegada** , puesto que no suele estar permitido que 2 S.C.P tengan contacto entre sí, sin embargo, S.C.P 343 de alguna manera inexplicable se enteró de esto y a través de las cámaras de seguridad lo vimos tele-transportarse a la habitación de S.C.P ***, y como sabemos que es imposible controlar, contener, o siquiera oponerse a la voluntad de S.C.P 343, el personal se vio forzado a **aprobar** esta petición…)

 **Permitirle comenzar un contacto supervisado con otros S.C.P de su elección** (está de más decir que la reacción inicial de los miembros de la fundación fue **denegar** esta petición…, si embargo, con el pasar de los meses, y el avance en la experimentación con S.C.P *** para descubrir todos sus misterios, sumado al hecho de haber recopilado datos muy interesantes y útiles con respecto a su interacción con S.C.P 343, se decidió llegar a un acuerdo mutuo con S.C.P ***, en el cual se le permitiría periódicamente tener contacto con otros S.C.P, a cambio de permitir un nuevo tipo de investigación y experimentación que pudiese resultar riesgosa, con respecto a la interacción entre S.C.P *** y el S.C.P de su elección…, S.C.P *** acepto formar parte de este experimento, por lo que su petición termino por ser **aprobada** , una nueva puerta de oportunidades se abrió en ese momento…)

 **La petición final de S.C.P** *** **:** fue un verdadero impacto para todo el personal, sin mencionar un gran motivo de muchas teorías e incógnitas…, se asignó nuevamente a la doctora ***, pera preguntarle directamente a S.C.P *** el motivo de esta criptica petición…, pero la gran diferencia entre esta y sus otras respuestas, es que esta fue mucho más específica, mucho más clara, y mucho más directa, la cual, también contesto a muchas dudas anteriores desde el día de su contención…, su respuesta, fue esta: **"… la muerte es solo una ilusión…, un estado de transición…, yo estoy más allá de eso…, mas allá de la vida…, mas allá de la muerte…, yo vine a este mundo con aquello que todos deben esperar a salir de el para obtener…, la eternidad…, yo no puedo morir…, yo estoy vivo…, para siempre…,… o almenos, eso creo…, y por eso…, quiero que encuentren la manera de destruir mi prisión…, destruyan mi cristal…, y libérenme…, por favor ayúdenme…, liberen mi alma… **(Hasta la fecha, esa fue la última petición que S.C.P *** hizo de manera oficial…, encontrar la manera de destruirlo…, hasta entonces, él se apegaría pacífica y colaborativamente a su agenda diaria ya previamente establecida…, hasta el día en que pudiésemos encontrar la forma de destruir su "ojo derecho" y "liberarlo" de esta prisión…, no de la fundación S.C.P,… si no de **este mundo** …

 **Proceso de establecimiento de contacto entre S.C.P** *** **y otros S.C.P:** a las pocas semanas de que la petición S.C.P *** con respecto a interactuar con otros S.C.P fuese aprobada, se comenzó la prometida recopilación de nuevos datos, los cuales estarían compuestos principalmente por cómo se desenvolverían dicha interacción entre S.C.P *** y los S.C.P que el escogiera…, los miembros de la fundación poseían grandes expectativas de que la información que se obtuviera resultase provechosa para descubrir cualquier nuevo dato de interés…, pero lo que nunca se esperó, es que este experimento tuviese resultados tan… **inesperados** …

El primer S.C.P con el que S.C.P *** estableció contacto, además de S.C.P 343, fue propuesto por los miembros superiores del personal, en base a una hipótesis de datos previamente obtenidos, para comprobar si esta hipótesis era correcta…, S.C.P *** acepto tener este contacto, a pesar de que se le explico con todo y detalles de los riesgos que este conllevaba…, pero S.C.P *** afirmo que en su caso particular, no correría peligro alguno ni siquiera frente a este S.C.P, así que con la decisión tomada **,** fue llevado al contenedor, donde se encontraría por primera vez con otro S.C.P dentro de las instalaciones…, ** el S.C.P 173**…

 **Interacción entre S.C.P *** y S.C.P 173:** como se había planeado, el personal acompaño a S.C.P *** a la celda de contención de S.C.P 173, pero después de eso, estaría por su cuenta…, S.C.P *** ya había leído la información que le proporcionamos, por lo que estaba consciente de lo peligroso que era S.C.P 173 y lo que hacía, pero siendo S.C.P *** un ente inmortal, no debería haber problema…, cierto?

Tras dejar solo a S.C.P ***, con S.C.P 173, y cerrar el contenedor para evitar un peligro, el personal procedió a observar lo que sucedía en el interior del contenedor a través de las cámaras de seguridad…, S.C.P *** observaba fijamente a S.C.P 173, y se acercaba a él sin ningún riesgo…, lo tocaba…, lo analizaba…, no le quito los ojos de encima ni por un segundo, ni siquiera parpadeo, pues sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía…, después de unos pocos minutos, consideramos que ya era suficiente, y el personal se dirigió al contenedor para sacar de ahí a S.C.P ***, antes de que algo inesperado sucediera…, pero fue muy tarde…

S.C.P ***, intencionalmente cerro los ojos estando aun en el contenedor con S.C.P 173, aun conociendo el peligro inminente de hacerlo…, y sucedió lo que debía suceder cuando pierdes de vista a S.C.P 173, este le quebró el cuello a S.C.P ***, a lo que el personal se apresuró a extraerlo y analizarlo…, tras retirarlo del contenedor, dejando solo una vez más a S.C.P 173, el personal fijo su atención a S.C.P ***, el cual yacía en el piso fuera del contenedor, y con una expresión si vida…, durante unos instantes, se creyó que verdaderamente S.C.P *** había muerto finalmente…, pero a los pocos segundos, se escuchó como su cuello se reconstruía, causando ruidos poco agradables…, S.C.P *** se había recuperado, lo que no debería de ser sorprendente conociendo sus capacidades y anomalías genéticas, pero aun así, es un hecho que es el primer ser vivo que resulta víctima de S.C.P 173, y vive para contarlo…, no se recopilo más información al respecto, ni había razón alguna para repetir una interacción entre S.C.P *** y S.C.P 173, siendo que el resultado seguro seria el mismo, por lo que después de ese día, no hubo otra interacción entre ambos…

 **Interacción entre S.C.P *** y S.C.P 166:** el peligro de haber sido expuesto a S.C.P 173 no fue nada para S.C.P ***, y como fue acordado, ahora el escogería a los próximos S.C.P con los que tendría contacto…, pero cuando S.C.P *** le informo a la doctora *** que quería "experimentar" con **S.C.P 166** , para averiguar si él podría lograr acercarse a ella, la situación se volvió tensa para todo el personal…

Como es bien sabido, S.C.P 166 jamás ha podido tener contacto con ningún hombre debido a la reacción que esta provoca en ellos…, pero entonces, los científicos del personal formularon una nueva teoría…, podría S.C.P *** desarrollar inmunidad al efecto que causa S.C.P 166 a todos los hombres?, su sangre y todo su genética adaptativa podrían permitirle realmente ser el primer hombre con quien S.C.P 166 pueda interactuar sin que ella se exponga a ningún peligro?,… si bien era algo arriesgado, era una teoría que por el bien de la investigación, debía comprobarse, y solo había una manera de hacerlo…, debían exponerse mutuamente S.C.P ***, y S.C.P 166…

Los pasos para que ambos S.C.P interactuaran fueron simples, unos cuantos miembros del personal femenino, le explicaría con todo y detalle a S.C.P 166 la situación, y como un "hombre" podría ser capaz de interactuar con ella sin riesgo alguno…, la noticia fue verdaderamente impactante para S.C.P 166, y difícil de asimilar, pues ella es frágil y fácil de lastimar, pero se le aseguro que el personal femenino permanecería con ella para protegerla en todo momento…

Dado que todo personal masculino de la fundación esta estrictamente prohibido siquiera cerca de la habitación donde está contenida S.C.P 166, S.C.P *** fue llevado por el personal femenino y la doctora ***, y permanecería cerca del personal en todo momento para sujetarlo o retenerlo a la fuerza de ser necesario…

S.C.P 166 fue vestida con u na tela especial que no lastimase su cuerpo para que no estuviese desnuda cuando S.C.P *** entrara en su habitación…, y finalmente, las puertas de s habitación se abrieron, dejando entrar al personal femenino con S.C.P ***,… al primer instante en que se vieron mutuamente ambos S.C.P, el personal se preparó para cualquier alteración en S.C.P ***,… en pocos instantes, S.C.P *** comenzó a respirar más agitadamente por ver a S.C.P 166, la cual se puso algo nerviosa de que S.C.P *** intentara tomarla por la fuerza, y el personal ya se preparaba para cualquier cosa…, pero S.C.P *** insistía en que le permitieran soportar lo más posible las la agitación violenta de sus hormonas, con la promesa de que no opondría resistencia si llegaba a salirse de control, cosa que por el momento aun no sucedía, y ya se estaba tardando más de lo que normalmente afectaría a cualquier otro varón…

Y para la gran impresión de todo el personal femenino y de la doctora, pero más aún, de S.C.P 166, a los pocos momentos de esfuerzo, S.C.P *** se estaba tranquilizando…, su respiración se relajó…, su temperatura se estabilizo…, S.C.P *** ahora podía ver fijamente a S.C.P 166 sin mostrar ningún indicio de lujuria ni falta de control…, un hallazgo verdaderamente increíble, tras quedar expuesto al efecto que S.C.P 166 causa a todos los hombres sin excepción, S.C.P *** había desarrollado **inmunidad** a ella…

Para asegurarse de que esta gran capacidad de adaptación que S.C.P *** posee realmente hizo su trabajo, se procedió al siguiente paso…, permitir que S.C.P *** toque a S.C.P 166…, en todo momento y sin perder ni un solo detalle de vista, el personal femenino y la doctora acercaron lentamente a ambos S.C.P, siempre cuidando que S.C.P *** no tuviera alguna alteración hormonal…, hasta que finalmente, S.C.P *** y S.C.P 166 se tocaron con la palma de sus manos…, una vez más, la incredulidad se apodero de todo el personal, y la más sorprendida fue S.C.P 166, por primera vez en su vida pudo tocar a un hombre sin el peligro de que este intentara **abusar sexualmente de ella** …

Para no desperdiciar esta gran oportunidad, S.C.P *** y S.C.P 166 decidieron hablar y conocerse mejor, igual que formar una "relación de amistad", desde luego, todo fue supervisado por el personal femenino y la doctora ***, quienes pueden dar fe de que todo termino bien para ambos S.C.P, quienes ahora compartían conversaciones y otros gustos…, después de ese día, de vez en cuando S.C.P *** pedía permiso para visitar a S.C.P 166, o S.C.P 166, solicitaba que S.C.P *** fuese a visitarla en su habitación de vez en cuando, después de todo, no hay muchas libertades de entretenimiento para los S.C.P contenidos en la fundación, y tener la oportunidad de convivir entre ellos es un gran privilegio muy raro de ver, más aun tratándose de un caso especial como lo es S.C.P 166, y ya que no han presentado ningún problema, se les concedió a ambos esta petición, con la condición de que al menos 2 miembros del personal femenino estuviesen con ellos en todo momento, solo por mutua seguridad…

Desde entonces, ambos S.C.P han estado en contacto un aproximado de 3 veces por semana, aun hoy el personal superior se sorprende de lo bien que ambos se llevan, y del simple hecho de que S.C.P ***, siendo un varón, logre poder tener contacto con S.C.P 166…

 **Interacción entre S.C.P *** y S.C.P 343:** desde el primer momento en que **S.C.P 343** decidió aparecer ante S.C.P ***, hemos obtenidos información muy interesante e sus conversaciones, algunas iban desde S.C.P *** preguntándole a S.C.P 343 si este verdaderamente era quien decía ser, y este respondiéndole que sí, hasta S.C.P 343 contándole historias a S.C.P *** de sucesos que han sucedido en algún momento histórico, que resultaban de interés para S.C.P ***

Pero el dato más interesante, y que lamentablemente nunca paso a mayor información, fue la conversación entre S.C.P *** y S.C.P 343 acerca de si S.C.P 343 sabía lo que S.C.P *** era en realidad y el porqué de sus capacidades y su anomalía…, S.C.P 343 solo le sonreía con su clásica manera simpática y que inspiraba confianza, y prefirió nunca darle una respuesta directa, pero valla que nos quedó claro que S.C.P 343 si sabía algo de S.C.P ***, pero nunca se lo dijo claramente, y el personal nunca logro descubrirlo, ya que es imposible tratar de enfrentarse a S.C.P 343, así que el resto de sus conversaciones desde entonces, solo se clasificaron como "simple convivencia" y nada más…

S.C.P 343 expresaba su contento, y más aún, una especie de agradecimiento con S.C.P *** por tener interés en convivir con otros S.C.P, el personal nunca entendió el porqué de su enteres en ese asunto, pero S.C.P 343 le hacía entender a S.C.P *** que no aprobaba su decisión de pedir que encontraran la forma de destruido…, ese repentino cambio de actitud fue algo preocupante para el personal, ya que no es común ver a S.C.P 343 con una expresión seria…, de cualquier manera, pronto recobro su usual buen humor, y continuaron conversando de temas variados…, no hay más información relevante al respecto…

 **Interacción entre S.C.P *** y S.C.P 811:** el personal superior estaba complacido con los grandes resultados de este riesgoso experimento que demostraba dar frutos a lo largo del tiempo que S.C.P *** interactuaba con los S.C.P anteriores…, pero esta vez, se aumentaría un poco más el nivel de riesgo para continuar la investigación…, luego de unos meses más mientras este experimento avanzaba y daba buenos resultados, S.C.P *** nos pidió establecer contacto con un nuevo S.C.P, lo cual resulto muy conveniente, especialmente porque este S.C.P en particular es sumamente toxico, y sería muy productivo para la investigación, observar si S.C.P *** lograba desarrollar inmunidad a sus toxinas, aunque a estas alturas de investigación, ya no resultaría sorprendente para el personal encargado ni para la doctora designada, que así fuese…, S.C.P ***, fue preparado y llevado al contenedor donde se encuentra **S.C.P 811** …

Las medidas de seguridad se aplicaron a los miembros del personal y a la doctora *** que acompañaron a S.C.P *** al contenedor de S.C.P 811, los trajes especiales para evitar la contaminación y el toxico que emana de S.C.P 811, sin embargo, para comenzar el experimento, S.C.P *** no debía usar ningún traje que lo protegiera, pues debía comprobarse su "adaptación" a toda sustancia y/o químico que S.C.P 811 produjera, y el personal mantuvo la respectiva distancia, pues pasiva o no, como es bien sabido, S.C.P 811 sigue siendo **una depredadora y puede comer carne humana** …

El personal solo actuaría en caso de emergencia, pero S.C.P *** se acercaría por si solo a S.C.P 811, la cual se mostraba confundida del porque S.C.P *** estaba aquí en primer lugar, y más aún, sin ninguna protección especial para resguardarlo de sus toxinas…, al principio S.C.P *** mostraba síntomas de dolor de cabeza, tosía y estornudaba, se diría que el ambiente y los químicos producidos por S.C.P 811 que habían en el aire ya estaban entrando a sus sistemas…, pero tras unos minutos, S.C.P *** ahora podía moverse nuevamente con toda libertad, el cual fue el resultado esperado por el personal, y una gran sorpresa para S.C.P 811, el que alguien pudiese acercarse tanto a ella sin enfermarse…

S.C.P 811 permaneció en su tanque de agua casi en todo momento, mientras que observaba a S.C.P ***, y este comenzaba a interactuar con ella de manera casual, como entablando una conversación de amistad…, S.C.P 811 no está acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, ni siquiera con su miembro del personal designado para cuidar de ella, por lo que le tomo trabajo lograr asimilar a S.C.P *** como alguien que quisiera "convivir" con ella de manera "amistosa", sin mencionar que al parecer, al ver tan desprotegido a S.C.P ***, sus instintos de depredadora le hacían verlo con ojos de cazadora…

Sorpresivamente, para el personal, para la doctora, y sobre todo, para S.C.P 811, S.C.P *** le ofreció dejarla comer uno de sus brazos, a cambio de la oportunidad de llevarse bien y conversar sin más nervios ni desconfianza…, fue entonces que, con una mirada de incredulidad, S.C.P 811 salió de su tanque de agua hasta quedar frente a frente con S.C.P ***, y este le extendió su brazo derecho con mucha confianza, pero S.C.P 811, a pesar de que sus instintos le hacían ver el brazo de manera apetitosa, con esfuerzo contenía sus impulsos, pues no lograba comprender porque S.C.P *** estaría dispuesto a algo así…, y cuando el personal le explico a S.C.P 811 la verdad de la capacidad de regenerarse de S.C.P ***, esta se expresó aún más impresionada…

El personal nunca bajo la guardia, pues S.C.P 811 no es violenta, pero es una cazadora de cualquier forma, sin embargo, al parecer la confianza que le brindo S.C.P *** la hizo comportarse de manera más moderada, incluso para ella…, y como lo prometió, S.C.P 811 utilizo sus garras y colmillos para cortar el brazo de S.C.P ***, el cual procedió a consumir con gran apetito y un bien detallado rostro de satisfacción…, pero el personal trato de atender a S.C.P *** después de eso, pero este insistió en que no había nada de qué preocuparse, y tenía razón, pues su brazo se regeneraba lentamente hasta que en tan solo un aproximado de 30 minutos, ya estaba completamente recuperado…

S.C.P 811 ahora se sentía mucho más en confianza con S.C.P *** de lo que nunca se sintió con nadie más en la fundación, nunca nadie había hecho algo si por ella, por lo que después de eso, se sentía lo más cerca posible a una relación de "amistada" con S.C.P ***, solicitando que este pudiese volver a visitarle en nuevas ocasiones, sin importarle que miembros del personal tuviesen que estar presentes también…

 **Intentos fallidos de destruir el cristal ocular de S.C.P** *** **:** desde que S.C.P *** comenzó a interactuar con diversos S.C.P contenidos en la fundación, su objetivo principal aún estaba claro, por lo que el personal aun intentaba cumplir su petición final…, pero **desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente** , el cristal ocular de S.C.P *** parece echo de algún material que hasta el momento, se presume que es **indestructible** …

Herramientas…, químicos…, láser…, variaciones humanamente insoportables de temperaturas…, su cristal ocular no ha cedido a nada de eso…, ni tan siquiera un simple rasguño…, su composición aun es indeterminada, y su resistencia incalculable…, el personal superior ha llegado a considerar que se está tratando con algo con lo que no se puede lidiar…, por el momento, los intentos continuaran, y mientras tanto S.C.P *** continuara viviendo su rutina diaria dentro de las instalaciones de la fundación S.C.P…

Sera posible destruir el cristal ocular de S.C.P ***?, que podría lograr lo que hasta ahora ningún otro recurso ha logrado?, y que ocurrirá S.C.P *** en el supuesto caso de que se logre destruir su cristal?,… morirá?,… sobrevivirá?,… veremos lo que él afirma es su alma?,… muchas preguntas cuyas respuestas aún **son desconocidas** …

Como dato adicional, en uno de los intentos fallidos, los científicos del personal descubrieron algo que nunca hubiesen pensado, pues no estaba en el protocolo de investigación…, en aquella oportunidad, se intentó destruir el cristal ocular de S.C.P *** sumergiéndolo en un tanque lleno completamente de ácido, pero tras dejarlo 20 minutos sumergido, lo retiraron con el equipo especial, y el cristal estaba completamente intacto, lo que a pesar de todo, aun resultaba impresionante, pues ese acido podría **disolver toda** **carne, tejido, órganos y huesos en cuestión de segundos** …

Pero S.C.P ***, quien se encontraba presente durante todos los intentos, decidió mostrarle algo al personal…, algo que fue los más impresionante que podría haber mostrado…, S.C.P *** se sumergió completamente en el tanque de ácido, y vimos como todo su cuerpo se disolvía rápidamente, hasta que ya no quedo nada de el…, o eso creíamos…

Con toda la confusión, y la impresión errónea de que S.C.P *** había perecido, el personal fijo su atención en el cristal ocular…, y de pronto, alrededor del cristal se comenzó a formar una especie de tejido, como si este brotara de dicho cristal…, y creció, y se extendió, se moldeo, y adquiera lentamente una forma…, fue entonces cuando el personal se dio cuenta de lo que S.C.P *** trataba de mostrarnos…, ni siquiera destruyendo completamente su cuerpo podríamos destruir a S.C.P ***, pues el cristal poseía la capacidad de hacer que le brotara nuevo tejido, que luego se convertiría en carne, órganos, huesos y todo un nuevo cuerpo…, un cuerpo que abrió los ojos, y dejo muy en claro que seguía tratándose de S.C.P ***,… un hallazgo insólito y que aún no puede ser explicado del todo ni por los científicos más brillantes de la fundación…, S.C.P *** supero por mucho las expectativas de **"inmortalidad"** que ya se le tenían establecidas con los hallazgos anteriores…

Para aprovechar este descubrimiento, se analizó y evaluó el nuevo cuerpo de S.C.P ***que el cristal había creado…, era exactamente igual al anterior, hasta el más mínimo detalle…, se le pregunto a S.C.P *** si alguna vez anterior había pasado por algo similar, a lo que simplemente respondió: "algunas veces",… hasta la fecha, S.C.P *** no ha mostrado ninguna otra clase de sorpresa relacionada con su anomalía, por lo que el personal cree que después de todo este tiempo, ya posee todo la información obtenible de S.C.P ***,… **a excepción del misterio que aun encierra su cristal ocular** …

 **Información adicional:** **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 **Conclusión final:** S.C.P *** ha resultado ser una gran excepción a muchas de las reglas que la fundación tiene establecidas, tanto en la forma de tratarlo, como el simple hecho de permitirle contacto con otros S.C.P, sin mencionar su ya de por si sorprendentes "habilidades"

Sin embargo, es seguro decir que S.C.P *** no es el más extraño de todos los contenidos en las instalaciones de la fundación, después de todo, él no es el primero en ser intersectado por los miembros de la fundación, y desde luego no será el último, aunque lo que si lo convierte en un "caso especial", es su petición de ser destruido, petición que aun después de todo este tiempo, no se ha podido lograr…, a estas alturas, el personal superior de la fundación, se pregunta si es siquiera posible lograr eso…

Dado que a pesar de todo lo anterior establecido, S.C.P *** sigue estando bajo investigación, por motivos de seguridad, se llegó a la conclusión de que muchos datos de su informe debían ser censurados y ocultados de los datos accesibles del personal general de la fundación, y solo conservar una copia original del registro en la data central más profunda de la fundación, solo accesible por los miembros superiores de la fundación S.C.P, ** sin excepción**…

Los datos censurados incluyen **fechas, nombres, otros detalles, información privada, e inclusive el mismo número de S.C.P Ánima** …

 **Resumen del registro de S.C.P Ánima:**

 **Nombre real: desconocido**

 **Edad real: desconocida**

 **Estado actual: contenido.**

 **Tiempo de contención:** ***

 **Actitud hasta la fecha: dócil.**

 **Interacción con otros S.C.P: en gran progreso.**

 **Nivel de Peligro: mínimo.**

 **Planes de la fundación para su futuro: inconcluso (pero se tiene la intención de cumplir su petición final)**

 **Fin del expediente.**

 **… considerarían que es suerte o tortura el vivir para siempre en un mundo?,… creen que lo que más anhelan es lo correcto o solo un capricho?,… hasta qué extremo están dispuestos a llegar para ver que aquello que quieren se haga realidad?**

 **… alguna vez se han tomado su tiempo para formularse esta clase de preguntas?,… si?,… no?,… al menos espero que conocer mejor la historia del más antiguo de todos mis protegidos los haya hecho reflexionar sobre cómo han vivido su vida hasta el momento…**

 **Fate- tan solo recordar esto hace que me llene de una gran impotencia…, en serio que hay cosas tristes que estamos obligados a presenciar en nuestro trabajo…**

 **DOI- compartimos las alegrías…, compartimos el dolor…, de esa forma los pesos se vuelven más tolerables…**

 **… si…, pero esto aún no ha terminado…, esto es solo lo que pude obtener aun con todo mi esfuerzo sin romper las reglas…, no soy muy bueno para contar los hechos como tú o como Fate, por eso creí que sería mejor si les mostraba el registro de investigación que pude conseguir de esa fundación…**

 **DOI- y lo hiciste bien amigo mío, lo hiciste a tu modo, estoy orgulloso de eso y de tu predisposición a compartir algo que es parte de tu vida y tu deber…**

 **… creo…, creo que ahora puedo comprender mejor lo que ustedes sienten al hacer esta clase de cosas…, se sienten apoyados…, se sienten desahogados…, sienten como se aligera la carga espiritual…, si…,… gracias…**

 **Fate- gracias a ti, por tomarte tu tiempo en hacer esto,… pues bien solo queda que te despidas…**

 **DOI- y recuerda, hazlo a tu manera…**

 **… cierto…, muy bien…, "ejem", gracias a todos por dedicarle un tiempo a leer estos archivos, y espero que hayan adquirido valiosos aprendizajes…, yo soy Luck Iri per Legem Dei, y me despido…**


End file.
